Sleepover In Konoha
by PopPunkChick21
Summary: Sakura is having a sleepover with the girls of Konoha and Naruto isn't invited. To avoid sulking the entire night, he decides to host his own sleepover with all of the guys of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**This story is told in the point of view of Naruto Uzumaki.**

Arrangements

It was a Friday evening, and I was bored. I had heard Sakura was throwing a sleepover, but I wasn't invited. She had tried to get Sasuke to go, but Sasuke-teme rejected her gracious offer.

"I'm so bored," I whined, leaning back on my couch and staring at the ceiling.

Then, an idea came to me. I would have my own sleepover. I grabbed the phone to my left and dialed Rock Lee's number. Surely he would accept it.

"Hello?" Rock Lee asked from the other end, seemingly confused.

"Hey, Lee, I have the most amazing, magical idea ever!" I shouted, enthusiastic as ever about my plan.

"What is this youthful idea you speak of?" Rock Lee inquired, growing excited.

"We're gonna have...," I started, trying to build suspense up.

"Yes?!"

"A sleepover!"

Silence rang out long enough for me to think he hung up. So much for my plan.

"...a sleepover?"

I blushed a bit. "Well, yeah, I mean, it sounds fun and we wouldn't be bored or lonely and I don't have anything to do," I rambled, my previous excitement fading fast.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard, my youthful friend!"

"Yeah! Dattebayo! Will you call all of the guys for me? I'll get everything set up!"

"Yes! I shall arrive at-what time do I need to arrive?"

"By eight tonight," I answered. Eight was a perfect time to begin. Besides, Sakura's sleepover began at eight.

"I shall not disappoint you!" he cried, and the phone clicked off as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

Mission Impossible

Time: 6:00 pm sharp.

Mission: Prepare for the most amazing sleepover Konoha has ever had.

Materials needed: A clean house, blankets, activities, food, drinks, decorations, and movies.

I laughed at the clock, a smug smile on my face. I didn't need to do much. That was positive. For now, I could relax and have a cup of ramen.

I was out of microwavable ramen, but luckily the store down the block had stove top ramen. I had never had stove top ramen, but it seemed easy to make.

I jumped up and scurried off into my kitchen, grabbing the ramen and setting it on my stove without reading it. It would cook just like microwavable ramen. I cranked the stove up to the highest setting and sat down in the living room to wait on it to cook. While waiting, I decided I should set about finishing my mission.

First things first, I was still in pajamas. That was not acceptable at all. Guests would be here in one hour and forty five minutes. I sighed, strolling into my room to find something to wear.

"What should I wear?" I wondered aloud to myself, pulling my dresser drawers out. I discarded clothes as I saw them, throwing them on the floor of my room, on the bed, and into the living room. Orange jumpers coated the floor evenly, making it hard to see the hardwood floors.

Finally, after trashing my room and the rest of the house, I found what I was looking for-an orange and blue jumper, much like all of the others, except this one was my favorite.

I did a quick overview of the house. My clothes messed it up, but I would worry about that after I finished getting the blankets.

I laughed, throwing open my closet doors to find my blankets stacked neatly on the floor of it. I grabbed them all at once and began walking through the house. The blankets towered over my head. As I walked out of my room, I stumbled on a pile of my clothes and faceplanted, scattering the blankets across the floor and couch.

"Ugh. Dang it!"

The clock beeped as it reached 7:00 pm.

"How is it already 7:00?!"

I groaned as I pondered what else I needed for the sleepover.

"Decorations!"

I scrambled off of the floor and rushed out of the house. The store was just a few minutes away, so I arrived rather quickly. I grabbed some paper plates and cups and a large plastic bowl. I picked up streamers and raced to the check out line, paying for the items and bounded home. Only fifteen minutes were taken away from that, thankfully.

I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and began putting streamers up along the walls. Soon, however, something I had forgotten hit me.

I fell off of the chair as hot ramen exploded and splashed on my face. The walls in the kitchen were coated with my ramen.

I glanced nervously at the clock. It read 7:30 pm. Half an hour to go until the guests would arrive, well, would hopefully arrive.

"I'm so behind...," I muttered under my breath, glancing around my front room.

Blankets were piled, clothes were scattered on the floor, ramen lined the wall in the kitchen, and streamers were falling off of the wall.

I groaned in frustration, throwing the clothes into my room. I scrambled up to my feet as I heard a knock at my door. I gasped, glancing back at the clock again.

7:32 pm.

"Who is it?" I called, throwing clothes over my shoulder while staring at the door anxiously.

"Rock Lee! I've come to help my youthful friend!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Oh, yeah, Rock Lee!" I yelled back at him.

Silence. "May I come in my youthful friend?"

I gasped, then nodded.

"Naruto? You okay?" Rock Lee asked. "Can I come in?"

I sighed before realizing he couldn't see through the door. "Yeah, come on in!"

The door flung open, and Rock Lee stepped in cautiously. "Naruto? What happened?"

In response, I groaned. "I tried to get dressed so I flung my clothes out, and then I tripped on them when I tried to bring out the blankets, and I tried cooking ramen but it exploded, and the streamers fell when the ramen exploded."

"Let's get this place ready, my youthful friend! I shall clean up, you go get the food and acitivities!"

I nodded, taking off into the kitchen and grabbed the chips. I placed them in the bowl on the table, throwing the now empty bag in the garbage.

"I'll be right back! I have to go buy some games and a movie!" I called to Rock Lee.

"Okay! I shall finish here!"

I raced out of the house and straight to the store. I hurried down the aisles, grabbing several board games without reading them. I paid for them and scampered back home, urgency ringing in my head with every step.

I threw my door open, and to my amazement, was met with a literally sparkling house. The blankets were stacked neatly in a corner, the kitchen walls glistened, the clothes I had thrown on the floor were gone, and the streamers hung perfectly along the walls.

"Welcome back, Naruto!"

The clock read 7:55 pm.

"How did... how did you clean everything that fast?" I asked reluctantly.

"With youth, of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**My apologies for not updating recently. I lost the information to my account temporarily and was insanely busy with school. If this goes on until summer, this story will be updated far more often then. Thank you for your understanding.**

The Guests

A knock sounded on my front door.

"They're here!" I yelled, sprinting away from Rock Lee to the door and thrusting it open.

Chouji fell back with a thud. Shikamaru glanced at me with confusion.

"We're here for the sleepover," Shikamaru sighed as he lifted Chouji off of the ground.

"Do you have food?!" Chouji exclaimed, immediately bouncing in place.

I nodding, springing out of their way so they could enter. "Come on in! Nobody else is here yet, but I'm sure they'll be here soon!"

Shikamaru made his way in and took a seat on the couch next to Rock Lee. Chouji lingered near the chips, wolfing them down. Shikamaru stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

I closed the door with a little difficulty. It wouldn't shut initially, so I pushed it a little harder until it shut completely.

"Naruto!" came from outside the now shut door.

I blinked. The door opened without me touching it. Outside was Kiba with a bloody nose and Shino. Sasuke was in the distance walking with Neji in silence. Kiba glared and pushed past me and made his way into my bathroom. Shino laughed to himself and entered, taking a seat on the chair. Sasuke and Neji kept their slow pace until they made their way to my door. They entered in a single-file line. Neji sat on the floor and Sasuke sat on the edge of the sofa.

"So, um, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked sheepishly, rubbing my neck and closing the door.

"Dobe."

"Can't we just sleep?"

"Eat."

"Leave me alone, idiot, I'm bleeding!"

"We should play a youthful game!"

I nodded, sprinting to the table. "Here, guys, pick out a game, whatever you want," I said, passing them out to the guys without looking at them.

"This game is called 'Rekindled Love'. Naruto, are you okay?" Rock Lee asked.

"This is 'Battle of the Sexes'."

"'In the Bedroom'."

"The kid likes guys!" Kiba shouted from the bathroom.

I blushed. "Do not!"

"Well, we can play Truth or Dare! That's plenty youthful!"

I sighed shakily. "Yeah, Truth or Dare is fine."

"Whatever," Sasuke agreed.

"Sure, I'll play," mumbled Chouji between bites of chips.

Neji and Shino nodded.

Kiba shouted, "Whatever, I'll do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

**My apologies (again) for not updating. I lost all interest in the story and felt it would benefit more if I waited and wrote when I felt passionate about it again. Thank you for staying interested though!**

Dare to Tell the Truth

New mission: Keep everyone entertained without having proper games. Seeing as all of the games I picked have to do with doing the do without a single girl here. Not my kind of thing, of course, but I panicked!

The guys spread out around me. Sasuke remained perched on the edge of the sofa while Rock Lee, Shino, and I occupied the couch cushions. Neji and Shikamaru took two cushions out of the bedroom and sat them down on the ground around the table. Shino and Kiba seemed content to sit on the ground.

"Alright, so who's going first?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Since it was Rock Lee's idea, I say he goes first," Kiba said.

"That sounds about right. But it was Naruto's fault that we had to play Truth or Dare in the first place. If he had picked decent games that weren't about romance we could be playing some games without having to make things up as we go," Shikamaru responded.

"True. So, Naruto or Rock Lee. Which of you two will go?" Chouji asked.

Rock Lee pointed at me. I pointed at him.

Nobody wants to go first at Truth or Dare. The standards haven't been set. As Rock Lee would say, the youth hasn't been set up yet. Going first is hard in anything, but especially Truth or Dare.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it," Sasuke recommended.

"That'll work. No cheating," Neji stated.

"Right! Rock, paper, scissors!" Lee shouted. "Such a youthful way of determining position!"

"Alright. On a count of three. One. Two. Three!" I shouted.

I shot paper. Rock Lee shot rock.

"I win. You go first!"

"Alright, fine. Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Tenten?"

"No. Nope, not true at all," Neji stammered.

"Neji, you have to tell the truth!" Kiba shouted, laughing.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I don't know," Neji admitted, glaring. "Now shut up, Kiba."

A pillow sailed across the room, smacking Kiba in the face.

"Next," Neji called out. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... I dare you to re-enact the day you met Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"The world-famous kiss."

"You want me to kiss him?"

"I dared you to. Unless, of course, you're intimidated by that prospect."

"What do I get out of this?" I asked, glaring. "I don't wanna kiss the teme."

"You have to. It's part of the dare, Naruto," Kiba responded, laughing once more.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it if he will," I pouted.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Are we going to do this or are you going to pout?" Sasuke asked, moving closer.

"I would prefer to pout, but seeing as we have no other choice, just do it. Get it over with," I groaned.

His lips pressed against mine briefly.

"Next. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Good. Call Sakura and tell her you love her."

"Sasuke!"

"Do it!" Kiba shouted. "It's Truth or Dare. You picked dare. Do it!"

I sighed, pushing myself off of the couch and heading towards my phone. I dialed Sakura's number. After several rings, a voice answered, "Hello, this is Sakura's home, you're speaking to Ino. Speak."

"Ino, hey, yeah, can I talk to Sakura?" I mumbled.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto! Um, you know we're busy here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I figured you were. Is Sakura there though? It'll be quick, I promise."

"Sure, I guess," Ino rambled off before shouting, "Sakura! Phone!"

Squealing ensued before static noise overtook the phone. A few moments later, another voice answered. "Hello? Is this Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura, hi."

"Did you call just to say hi?"

"No, no. I actually called to..."

"To...?"

I turned to the guys. They nodded and waved me off. "I called to tell you that I kind of love you."

Silence.

More silence.

So much silence that even breathing wasn't audible.

"Sakura?"

"Don't call me. We'll talk later."

Click.

I groaned. "Sasuke! She said we'd talk later. What does that even mean?"

Shino sighed. "It means you interrupted her party for something that annoyed her."

"She's so going to beat you up the next time she sees you!" Kiba shouted. "And you _totally _just changed the entire mood of the party. I bet they're talking about you right now!"

My cheeks turned crimson. "Next." I waited for the laughter to calm down before speaking again, "Next. Alright, Rock Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is it true that you like Sakura?"

"Yes! She is the epitome of youthfulness!"

Kiba laughed. "We already knew that, Naruto!"

"Next," I said.

Rock Lee blushed. "Alright. Shino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Kiba's lap."

"What is this, a girls' slumber party? Come on, we're _men_. Do something manly!" Kiba ranted, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I do not want another guy on my lap for any reason."

"It's a dare, you have to!" Chouji shouted, giggling.

Shino stood up and nonchalantly strolled to Kiba's side. "Are we going to do this or no?"

Kiba groaned. "Please no."

"You made me let Sasuke kiss me, you have to let Shino sit on your lap!" I interjected.

"I seriously hate you so much, Naruto. You will never ever know or understand just how much I hate you."

"Do it!" Chouji shouted.

"Gosh, this so boring. Can't we just sleep?" Shikamaru asked.

"I agree," chorused Neji and Sasuke.

I grinned. "Alright. What else do you want to do?"

"I want food!" Chouji shouted.

"Can we please just sleep?" Shikamaru inquired again.

"How about a movie?" Kiba volunteered.

"Or a board game," Shino said.

"We cannot play the games Naruto brought. They're awful!" Kiba shouted.

"Let's get some food, and we can discuss it after we eat!" Rock Lee chimed in.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good."


End file.
